Topaz Heartz
by MorganW
Summary: Bella is 17 and Charlie is a drunk and abusier when Renee leaves. An accident happens when she meets Zachary Cullen. BEdward FLUFF! Chapter 3 Now Up! OOC [New characters] Please read the chapter Edward Anthony Mason for some major INFO.
1. The Beginning Of Forever

A/N: I know that I should be writing on my other stories, but you know me. I can't resist a good story! Anyway I'm going to post a music album of songs that I think will be good in the story and some that will appear in the story. Well, I hope you have as much fun reading Topaz Heartz as I writing it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

Topaz Heartz 

Chapter One: The Beginning of Forever

One month ago my mother, Renee had finally had enough. I had encouraged her to be happy, and do what she wanted. Apparently that meant leaving my father, Charlie. When she left I thought she would bring me along. I thought wrong…

It has been one month since my parents' split and Charlie had just started drinking at 10 in the morning. By now I should have known to wake up earlier on a Saturday with Charlie home. Charlie had taken my mother's leaving harder than I thought, and I don't really blame him for wanting to hit me. It was partly my fault that she left sooner. Deep down Charlie knew that this was going to happen one day, but I don't think that he was expecting her to leave so soon, but she did. And she left me be hind to an alcoholic and abusive Charlie.

I got up and quickly put on a sweater and jeans and put some cover up make up on my left cheek where Charlie hit me so hard that I fell and went unconscious. I woke up around two and found in on my face, but went back to bed. I had gotten worse. A lot worse.

After getting my morning slaps and punches I got into my new car that I bought with the money my mother gave me before she left me in this hell hole. I loved my car it was my escape from Charlie. It was a blue Volvo. I don't know, but for some reason I had always had a thing for Volvos. I didn't get breakfast so I decided to head to Port Angeles. I sped all the way there listening to Evanescence. I got there in about 30 minutes which would have usually would have tooken an hour if I was going the normal speed limit.

I finally got to a small café and ordered a blueberry muffin and a large cup of coffee. I ate the muffin in the café so I wouldn't get any crumbs in my car. I started to leave with my coffee, but too much of my dismay I tripped over the door hold and bumped into a guy. This was no ordinary man from where I could tell. He had messy blond hair and was muscular, but not all buff like body builders. He was slim and had a flawless face. He looked as if he just got done posing for a fashion magazine. Not the kind of guy you would find hanging around in Forks……

'I'm _so sorry_!' I babbled over and over until the guy rose up his hand to silence me and started to chuckle.

'It's okay. Really.' I said as he put down his hand, 'Nothing even got on me. By the way, my name is Zachary Cullen, but I prefer Zach.'

I looked where the spilled coffee went, but as it turns out, the coffee was spilled on the sidewalk and just a little on my pants leg.

'I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm still very sorry. Here. Let me give you some money incase you find something later, and take it to the dry cleaners.' I said while trying to get some money out of my pocket.

He grabbed my hands to stop me and I looked into his eyes to notice that they were a light butterscotch color.

'If it is anyone who should be giving money it's me.' He said pulling out his wallet, 'Here let me buy you another coffee.'

Oh, no. 'No thank you. I hate it when people buy me things.' I stated matter-of-factly.

'But this was my fault. Please.' His eyes were smothering mine and I was now looking at my feet trying not to give in.

But before I could say anything I heard a loud screeching noise. My head snapped up and I saw two cars have a head on collision and was now spinning in our direction. I looked at Emmett and saw him look at me with determination.

I could fell the shock, confusion, and fear on my face. Then all of a sudden I felt a heavy body on top of mine. I heard a loud crack and then felt a very sharp pain in my left arm and knew instantly that it was broken. Then I smelt it. _Blood_. _My_ blood. I opened my eyes when I realized that they were closed and saw Zach's face. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were pitch black and then noticed that we were on the sidewalk and the other car was still coming for us. I knew that I couldn't survive this even if Zach did take the hit.

Zach must have noticed this to and then he bent his head into my neck. I felt his icy breath on my ear, '_I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me.'_

I was beyond confused, but just as I was about to ask him what he was talking about I felt his teeth sink into my soft pale flesh. I heard screams and then I felt myself being lifted. What was this stranger doing? Can I trust him? Should I trust him? Why didn't I just take the coffee offer?! I opened my eyes a little and saw Zach run at inhumanly speeds but before I could say anything I passed out. My body was consumed by darkness.

A/N: I was planning on ending the chapter right here, but I decided that it wasn't long enough. Yes, I know. You love me!

I felt so much pain and I was wondering why I wasn't already dead. Why wouldn't he just kill me already and how could he run so fast? That just proved it. Zachary Cullen was not normal and probably not even human. I felt fire go through my veins and I couldn't help, but scream. This was 50 times worse than Charlie's worse beatings.

All of a sudden I felt myself being lowered on something soft, but all the moment made the pain a lot worse than before. I let out a blood curdling scream and I heard someone shush me. I turned slightly and saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He had untidy bronze hair and deep topaz eyes. He wasn't as muscular as Zach, but still had a muscular figure, and looked very boyish and around the age of seventeen like me.

He brushed his hand across my forehead and noticed that it dulled the pain. Not much, but still. He started to withdraw his hand, but I let out a whimper as I turned and reached back out for his hand.

He looked shocked but let me take his hand. I put it on my face and closed my eyes, wishing for sleep to over come me. Before I fell back into unconsciousness I heard someone walk into the room. I didn't know who any of these people are, but I heard the man who just walked into the door say, 'Only two days left.' And then I let the darkness come over me again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I will definitely have chapter 2 posted April 14 (tomorrow)! By the way I need your help. I need some ideas of what Bella's powers are going to be. I have already decided that she will have more than one power, but I just don't know what kind of powers. Here are some that she MIGHT!!! Have.**

**1 Telekinesis **

**2 Mind reader**

**3 Physic**

**4 Send messages with mind**

**5 Stop time**

**6 Still blush**

**7 Doesn't need to hunt**

**8 Something where she can wish for something and it will happen**

**9 X-Ray vision**

**10 Change appearance**

**That's all I've got for now. PLEASE R&R!!!!**

**Thanx**

**Topaz Lover**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: I have decided what the powers are going to be thanks to the help of everyone who reviewed. Thanks!!! Ok here are the answers to some of ya'lls questions. This is a Bella&Edward fanfic but I thought that it would be cooler if I added a cool new character! And the reason that it probably had Emmett's name its because I was originally going to have it be Emmett not Zach. And yes it said that it would be the 14th but it wouldn't let me post it. There! On with the story!!!!**

**P.S. I'm going to try and make this a really long chapter!**

**Topaz Lover**

Topaz Heartz

Chapter Two: Awakening

I screamed. That's all I could do. I was completely useless otherwise. The flames came and I just screamed. I opened my eyes for the first time since I went unconscious in Zach's arms. What I saw shocked me. I saw a gorgeous boy identical to Zach, but this boy had messy bronze hair and his eyes were a deep onyx. At first his head was in his hands as if he was in pain and tired. When I tried to turn I felt the burn on my side increase, but I ignored it the best I could. I wanted to know what was going on.

As I turned to face him completely, his head snapped up so fast I thought that he would break his neck. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get a word out he put a finger to my lips. I noticed that his touch was extremely cold and it felt great against the flames going through my veins. He started to move his finger away, but I shot my arm out and grabbed his hand trying to ignore the pain increasing, but without much luck because I let out a whimper. I forced myself to scoot closer to him and I wrapped as myself as much as I could around his arm. As soon as the flames touched his icy skin they died down but not by much. But enough.

The whole time I looked right in to his eyes. His expression was shocked and it showed pain and I don't know why. The pain in my body was dieing down and he started to move his arm away from me. I looked at him with pleading eyes knowing that the moment he took back his hand that the pain would come back.

'Please?' I begged. He looked at me with now questioning eyes, 'You're cold. It helps. Please?' I said it so low I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

He must have because he gave me a crooked grin that made him all the more beautiful. He slowly got up from the chair he has been sitting in and slowly made his way to the bed. He laid down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could tell that he wasn't sure about this, but I just snuggled deep into his stone cold chest. He started to whisper in my ear, 'Only one more day. One ore day and it will be over.'

I nodded my head and instantly regretted it. I felt the pain sting and I screamed into his chest. He must have realized where the pain was coming from because he took one hand off of my waist started massaging my neck. Once the pain subsided for a moment he started to comfortly rub my back and whisper comforting words in my ear. I lay in his arms for I don't know how long, but I realized what was bringing him pain. It was me. Every time I would whimper or let out a shriek he would flinch as if he was going through this unbelievable pain with me.

It broke my heart to see him in so much pain and or some reason I wanted to hold him and tell him it was all going to be all right. A little while later he started to hum something. It was sweet, peaceful, and calming.

A while after he started humming I heard a door close by open and close. I looked up from his chest and found out that the person who opened the door was Zach.

'Zach?' I asked. I was very confused

Zach had a look of sympathy, pain, and complete sadness in his butterscotch eyes. 'Edward, what are you doing?'

Edward. The kind stranger that I'm using as a pillow name is Edward. It suited him. Edward interrupted my thoughts about his name, 'She said that the temperature of my skin help ease the pain so I'm helping her,' he said this as if it was obvious. 'What's her name?' Edward asked Zach. I guess he didn't want me to use all my strength to talk.

'She told me that her name is Isabella.' He stated and I grunted.

They both looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at Zach. Zach must have realized why I was mad all of a sudden, 'Oh! Sorry. She prefers Bella.' He stated sheepishly. I smiled at him as much as I could and they both chuckled at my actions.

Edward seemed thoughtful for a moment. 'Bella,' I looked at him, 'It's a beautiful name.' I wasn't expecting this and of course I blushed. He brushed his cool hand across my cheek.

'How much longer does she have to go through this Zach?' Edward questioned in an aggravated voice after I whimpered when I tried to burry my face in his chest.

'You have been in here for almost three days with her. It should be about an hour.' I couldn't believe it. This god-like creature stayed with me for three days. After that Zach and Edward were talking so fast that Ii couldn't understand a word of what they said. I only noticed Edward glare at Zach and the idea of _if looks could kill_ went through my mind and Zach just stood there laughing at Edward for some unknown reason. Then all of a sudden the pain increased dramatically. I could feel my heart start pounding as hard as it could. I started too thrash, Edward _and_ Zach were trying to keep me pinned while my pulse started to fade.

'Carlisle!' Edward called frantically.

A half a second later a man with blond hair and looked like the dominant/father figure of the three. 'Hold her down. Its all about to end.'

I thrashed against their holds and then all of a sudden the pain just stopped. Edward and Zach loosened their holds on me and I finally opened my eyes. I heard Edward's breath catch and Zach look at me in awe. I finally noticed that I could see everything more clearly. I took his time to figure out where the heck I was.

The room had a woman's touch to it for some reason. The walls were a cream color and had a matching bed and couch in a corner. There was a window and three doors. One door probably opened to a closet, bathroom, and the hallway/next room.

I was the first one to move since Edward and Zach had left the bed and went to stand next to Carlisle. I sat up and saw Edward look quizzically at me.

'Um…Where am I?' I asked.

Realization came across Carlisle's face and he looked at me with concern, 'Oh! I'm so sorry. How rude of me,' he paused and glanced at Zach before continuing, 'You are still in Forks. I think that there are some things that we need to talk about. Alone.' With that Edward stole one last glance at me before leaving the room and Zach looked at me pained with sadness.

Carlisle told me everything. I mean everything. He told me how I changed into a vampire, his family, their history, the only way to save me was by changing me, and how we didn't hunt humans, but animals. I was very happy that we didn't have to feed off of humans. He told me that there was no way I would be able to see my family again and I was fine with that. I know that sounds mean and everything, but I had already decided to leave Charlie and I found out that two months ago Renee had died in a plane crash trying to come back and see me. I never told Charlie, knowing that he would never listen anyway.

'So where do I go now?' I asked Carlisle. I was worried that I night have to adjust on my own, but didn't want to be a burden.

'Well, the family has decided that you can be come a member of the family. That is if you want. We only have to make sure that you will stick to our diet.' He eyed me suspiciously.

'Yes! Of course I won't eat humans! As long as I have a choice than I will try my hardest to resist human blood.' I stated a little insulted that he would accuse me of drinking from humans, but I also understood why he had to question me.

'So would you like to join my family, Bella?' He asked in a fatherly tone. I couldn't help, but smile at his kindness.

'I don't want to be a burden. I'm not the easiest person to live with. Ask Charlie.' I said the last sentence under my breath. As soon as I had 'Charlie' out I saw Carlisle give me a sad smile.

'You know don't you?' I questioned, 'You know about Charlie.' It wasn't a question. He nodded, but continued.

'You wouldn't be a problem at all Bella. Everyone already thinks of you as a part of the family.'

'Are you sure?' I was still uncertain if his family would approve of me being here, 'I mean it wasn't anyone's fault that I was changed. Zach did what was right. You don't have to be so kind and generous.'

'I will not have any of that talk! You are already a part of the family. I already think of you as a daughter. Please stay with us I'm sure Alice and Rosalie would love you,' he gave me a kind, warm, fatherly smile. If I could have cried I would have been crying tears of joy. I stood up and so did he.

'Thank you. I don't know what I could do to ever repay you,' I wrapped Carlisle in a loving and thankful hug, 'I will stay,' I whispered.

Then I heard it. _I'm so glad that she decided to stay with us. She is a wonderful girl and I'm sure everyone will like her. Hmmm… I wonder if she has any powers?_

'Carlisle? Did you just say something?' I was confused. Was it possible for a vampire to go crazy?

'No.'

'Are you sure I thought I just heard you say _I'm so glad she decided to join us. She is a wonderful girl and I'm sure everyone will like her. I wonder if she has any powers?_'

His eyes got wide and I now I'm afraid that he's the one who just went crazy. I opened my mouth to speak, but he just raised his hand to signal me to stop, 'Bella. I think you just discovered your power.' His eye's were dancing with excitement and just look at him with an expression probably showing of _what the hell_?

'What are you talking about?'

_Can you hear me? _I heard Carlisle's voice, but his lips weren't moving! _Yes. What is going on, Carlisle?_ I mentally say to Carlisle and as I do I see his eye's grow wider and (if its possible) get paler.

'What?' I'm truly curious why he's staring at me.

'Bella, you can read minds and send messages with your mind as well. You are very gifted!'

'Um…thank you?'

'Your welcome, now that we know your power, why don't we go see our family?' the excitement died down out of his eye's and looked more calm and controlled. I was thrilled when he called it _our _family.

I have a feeling I'm going to love being a Cullen.

A/N: Yay! I finally put up a long chapter and those of you who think that it's not long. Shudup! Bella WILL have more powers and yes Zach already has a mate. I will bring her in, in the next chapter. This is a BxEdward, OxZach, CxEsme, RxEmmett, and AxJasper story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (With web cookies on top!) I'm thinking about making a Zach Cullen fan site because so far that's who everyone likes. I'm glad, but this is more of a BxEdward fic so keep that in mind. I just created him and his WIFE to have more fun in the later chapters! Oh I've said to much! Oh well, go ahead and read the next chapter!

Don't forget to R&R!

Topaz Lover


	3. More Special Than I Thought

**A/N: This chapter is going to start the fluff and romance so read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

Topaz Heartz

Chapter Three: More Special Than I Thought

We walked down the stairs all the way into the living room. As I walked in I first noticed that I finally didn't trip on anything! Then when I walked into the room I saw Zach and he had his arm wrapped around a tall skinny girl who looked like she could be a runway model. She had blond shoulder length hair and a figure of a cheerleader.

Then I noticed another blond, but even more beautiful. She looked like one of those girls who can pose for Sports Illustrated and always has to be the center of attention. She was sitting on a man who was big. Not a fat guy, but a big buff guy who looks like he could kill you with one punch. But as soon as I saw him I thought _what a total teddy bear._

A pixie-like, short, black spiky haired girl came across my vision next. As I looked at her I heard her thoughts, _Oh she is sooo pretty! I hope she likes shopping. We're gonna have to go since her old clothes look baggy on her now. _After she said that I realized that me jeans were so loose that they might drop and that my shirt was a little tighter in the top area were my breasts have filled more of the top. Next to her was a very lean and tall blond haired boy who looked surprised for some reason.

Carlisle then walked ahead and wrapped his arms around a heart-face shaped woman ho I could only guess as his wife, Esme. Then I saw him. He was in the back, but he was looking at me the entire time. His mouth was open ever so slightly and his eyes were so wide, they looked like what deer's eyes would look like when about to be run over. I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment of everyone's staring. I heard the whole room gasp when I flushed.

'What?' I asked. Was something wrong with the way I look?

'Um…Bella?' Carlisle stepped in. I nodded for him to continue, 'Vampires aren't suppose to blush. Apparently you have more than one gift.' Carlisle stated in an excited, yet shocked tone.

'She has more than one power?' Edward. His voice _was _music to my ears.

'Yes,' Carlisle paused, 'She can read minds and send messages with her mind as well.' I blushed again and I heard everyone chuckle.

'Why are you blocking your mind from me, Bella?' Edward asked after the room had fallen silent. What? I can block minds too? Then I realized I couldn't read his mind either. For some reason this made me frustrated.

'I'm not. I didn't even know that I could. Why are you blocking me?'

'I'm not either. You can't read my mind and I can't read yours.'

'That sucks.' I said bluntly and he chuckled at my behavior and then I flushed red.

After that I learned everyone's names and their own personality. After a while Carlisle spoke up, 'Ok now that we all have gotten to know each other, why don't we go hunting? I'm sure Bella is thirsty. New vampires are.' After he stated this I had no idea what he was taking about. I felt completely fine.

'Uh, no thanks Carlisle.' I feel fine.' I said this as if it meant nothing and at the time it didn't. Carlisle and everyone else for that matter looked at me as if I had twenty-seven eyes, tree heads, webbed feet, and had an arm coming out of my stomach.

'Don't you feel a burn in the back of your throat?' Carlisle asked in a concerned tone.

'No.' after that Carlisle left for less than half a second and came back with a container full of a red liquid. Blood. I could see everyone tense as he opened the container, probably to restrain himself. I could smell the foul stench coming from the container and I out my hands over my mouth and nose trying t filter out the horrible smell. If it was possible, I would have fainted or been nauseated very badly.

Carlisle saw my actions and looked at me with questioning eyes. 'Don't you have the urge to drink this?' he asked and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

'No! It smells disgusting! What is that?' I shrieked so loud it hurt my ears.

'Um Bella, This is _human _blood. This is better than regular animal blood,' he paused deep in thought, 'Did you have a dislike for blood when you were human?' he questioned.

'Yes. Most people fainted at the sight of blood, but I would get sick from the _smell_. It smells like rust…and salt,' I said matter-of-factly, scrunching my nose as a sign of disgust. Everyone was looking at me in shock and awe.

'Oh no.' I realized.

'What?' surprisingly Jasper asked me.

'I was a freak as a human and now I one as a vampire!' I exclaimed. The whole room started laughing and I had a look of panic across my face. Emmett was laughing so hard that he knocked over a vase. I went to grab it, but when I did the vase just stopped in thin air. Ha! This made them all shut up!

Rosalie looked shocked, jealous, and confused, 'What hell is going on?!' oh yeah. She was pissed too.

I still had my hand out and the vase was still hovering in the air. 'Bella? Try raising your and concentrating on putting the vase back on the table.' He said very slowly. I nodded.

I started to raise my hand and as I did the vase moved to. I set it back on the table and everyone just stared at me. This made me blush again, and I could see Edward smile whenever I did. Note to self: try to blush more often.

'That's very impressive, Bella. Can you try to pick it up?' I nodded and did as he asked. I heard some gasps from the room, but every time I looked at Edward he just had a smile across his face. 'Now try to do it with your mind. This will be harder but I know you can do it.' He encouraged. I was already freaked out that I can blush, read minds, send messages with my mind, and now I have freaking telekinesis!

Jasper must have sensed my panic because I felt a wave of calm wash over me. I looked over at him and sent him a message '_Thank you._' I listened into his thoughts as he replied, '_Your welcome. What the heck is wrong with Edward?_' What I heard from his thoughts shocked me. Apparently this wasn't how Edward acts around his family.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Rosalie scream '_Hurry your ass up!_' in her mind at me. I replied, '_Sorry. You don't have to stay here. I don't blame you for disliking me.' _I responded truthfully. I saw Edward glare at her for telling me to hurry, but I saw her look down in shame and her eyes soften. I went up to her and hugged her as if I knew her for years and she was my sister. Well from now on she's going to be my sister so I might as well make peace with her.

I could feel her stiffen in shock but then she slowly wrapped her arms around me and we hugged. I could tell that we were going to get along fine now.

'Eeeeeeeeeee! I want a hug!' I heard Alice squealed, as we broke apart. I laughed softly and gave her a hug too.

_Thank you, Bella. Rosalie was just being stubborn. You are a part of the family now and just know that we all love you. _Emmett thought. If I could cry I would have. I have never felt so loved before and it feels as if I actually belong somewhere.

'Thank you,' my voice cracked, 'for everything.'

Zach came in now. I was surprised he hasn't said much at all. 'Bella, I'm so sorry! I just couldn't let you die like that. I didn't know if you wanted it or not but…I didn't know.'

I was angry at his words. They made me feel guilt and anger. Jasper looked at me confused, but I ignored everyone's thoughts except Olivia's _I hope she forgives him. I really want to get to know her better and maybe if she does we could become best friends or like sisters. _I was shocked again by what I heard from someone's thoughts. God, this family has been shocking me since I woke up! When will I get a break?

'Of course, Olivia. I already think of you, Rosalie, and Alice as sisters.' I said truthfully. She looked shocked for a second and then realization crossed her face and she gave me a thankful smile and I returned the gesture.

'Zach, if you blame yourself for what you did there will be hell to pay do you hear me?' I questioned him letting out all of my anger. I could tell that my outburst shocked everyone but I didn't want him to feel bad over something he couldn't control anymore. And personally I don't blame him for what he did to me.

After my statement he smirked and did the dumbest thing ever. 'What are you going to do if I do keep blaming myself?' he challenged. I growled and gave a wicked smile and I saw everyone look at me in shock, except Zach, Edward, and Alice. Alice looked as if she was about to fall on the floor laughing. She must have seen what's going to happen. Edward looked like Alice except I was some awe on his features. Zach looked…well, he look as if he was scared shitless.

I took this opportunity to try out my latest new power. This way I'm following Carlisle's orders and I'm keeping my promise. I concentrate on Zach and it happened. He screamed. Not a guy scream but a schoolgirl scream. Emmett couldn't hold in his laughter anymore as I used my telekinesis power to lift Zach in the air and spin him around. Everyone was laughing and it took all my will power not to break my concentration.

'Are you going to listen to forgive yourself?' I questioned him trying to keep a calm and collected face on.

'Yeah Zach. You better or no you-know-what for 6 months!' I was surprised to hear this from Olivia and started to blush when she threatened him. Zach's eyes got wide and he screamed, 'OKAY! OKAY! I FORGIVE MYSELF! NOW. PUT. ME. DOWN!' I set put him gently on the ground and he breathed a sign of relief.

'Thank you,' I said with a sweet and innocent voice.

'Whatever.' He mumbled and snaked his arm around Olivia's waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Just then I got images rated M of Zach and Olivia from their thoughts.

'Oh my god! I did NOT need to see that!' I screamed at them both and blushed so red I probably looked like a tomato, which made them break apart and start to laugh.

'I agree. It's very disturbing.' Stated Edward with a frown. Zach shrugged his shoulders, which earned him a slap on the arm from Olivia. She gave Edward and I an apologetic look and then gave a glare at Zach.

'Lets all sit down in the living room and see what you remember, Bella.' Carlisle suggested.

'Ok.'

Zach sat on the couch with Olivia in his lap. Emmett did the same with Rosalie, and the same with Jasper and Alice. Carlisle sat with his arm around Esme on a loveseat. That left one loveseat left. I walked over to go sit next to Edward on the empty loveseat, but it happened. Hell no. I tripped on the coffee table and was headed face first to the floor, but it never came. I felt a pair of strong iron like arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see whom it was when I saw Edward's beautiful face look down at me with worry. I blushed and a smile spread across his face.

He set me back up and slowly let go of my waist.

'I see that you are clumsy, Bella.' Carlisle observed.

I looked down at my feet and growled at them. Seeing that it wasn't changing anything I gave up and signed. 'I really am a freak.' I whispered in a hurt and pained voice so low that I thought that no one would hear, but then I remembered that vampires have super hearing.

Edward held me at arms length and lifted my chin up with one finger so I was looking at him, 'Bella believe me. You are not a freak. You are special. You are more special than I thought.' His voice was so sweet, sincere, and truthful that it made my non-beating heart swell. I have never felt like this before. I saw Jasper and Alice look at each other and saw them grinning at us. I tried to read their minds but I got nothing. I was about t ask what was going on when Alice's thoughts invaded my mind.

_Don't read my mind. I can block you, Bella. You two will find out later._

That's when I remembered that Edward could read minds too. I looked back at Edward when his hands dropped off my shoulders and to his sides. 'Thank you.' I paused remembering that this was also the man that helped me during the transformation, 'I mean for everything. You didn't have to help me during the change, but I'm glad that you did.' I said with as much sincerity I could put into the words.

'It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could've helped.'

With that being said we both sat down on the love seat. Once we sat down I felt an electric current go through me. The urge to reach out and touch Edward's beautiful face. Oh my god. I haven't even been a vampire a day and I'm falling for a guy I barley even know. Sure I barley even know him, but I feel like I've known him for years. I balled my fists up and crossed my arms, while leaning back into the soft cushions of the loveseat. I looked over at Edward and noticed that he was doing the same. I smiled and he smiled back. I then turned my attention to Carlisle after realizing the reason why we sat down.

'So, Bella. Do you remember what your childhood was like?' This question caught me off guard and then I realized that I couldn't remember. I shook his head and he gave me a look of sympathy.

'What do you remember?'

I remembered Charlie abusing me, Mom leaving then dieing on a plane, and then that morning. I didn't want to tell them. What if they didn't want someone apart of their family who was nothing? I was worthless and a mistake in my parent's eyes. I might as well be for them to.

Jasper must have felt the pain, panic, and fear coming off of me and sent me a questioning look.

'Don't worry, Bella. We just need to know.' I have to tell them. Even if Edward doesn't care about me afterwards. They all deserve a right to know.

'My mom, Renee, left Charlie, my dad, about four months ago. When she left Charlie became a drunk and he would abuse me.' I heard everyone gasp. But I continued. 'He would beat me even beat me when he was sober. My mom died a few months after, but I never told Charlie. Charlie would never call me by my name either. He would call me…' I was on the verge of tears but knowing they would never come. I started dry sobbing but finally finished my sentence, '…a…mistake and…say that…everything…was…my…fault. And I…believed him.' I curled myself up in a ball and hugged my knees to my chest sobbing. I felt Edward's familiar strong arms wrap around me and gently rock me back and forth in his lap. He started whispering soothing words to me and I could feel Jasper's waves of calm spread over me.

I finally calmed down, but I just stayed there enjoying the feeling of being protected. I was a little shocked when they weren't repulsed by my human life.

'I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know that you went through such a terrible life,' Carlisle apologized.

'Don't apologized. I know that it was stupid of me to listen to Charlie in the first place. I understand if you don't want me a part of your family anymore…' I trailed off.

'Don't be foolish! You became a part of the family since Zach brought you home.'

'Thank you everyone. For everything.' I realized that I was still sitting in Edward's lap and I bushed. He noticed to and gave me a breath-taking smile. That crooked smile. I reluctantly got off his lap and mouthed a 'thank you' and he just smiled and mouthed 'anytime'.

'Um…Carlisle and Esme?' I was a little embarrassed to be asking this, but it would help me in the long run.

'Yes?' they chorused together, making it sound like angels.

'Can I ask for a favor?' they nodded, 'I was wondering…do you mind if I call you mom and dad?' I bushed when I got the sentence out.

Esme stood up and looked as if she were going to cry, 'Of course you can, dear. I already think of you as one of my own.' She came up to me as I stood and gave me a motherly hug. Now I was worried on what Carlisle thinks of me.

He came up to me and also gave me a hug. _You are in a good home now, Bella. We would never hurt you in anyway. Just remember we love you._ I looked as if I was going to cry.

'Let's go back to my office Bella. I have some things that you are going to need.' I nodded and took a glance at the family all giving me sympathetic looks. Even Rosalie.

As we went to his office he told me what all the rooms are. It was then that I asked who's room I used during the change and he said it was an old guest room. My room was right next door to Edward's. When we reached the office, it looked like a dean's office more than a regular office. It had many books and paintings.

He went to his desk and motioned for me to sit. I did and he picked up a folder. He handed it to me and I gave him a questioning look.

'This folder contains your birth certificate and your death certificate.' I nodded in understanding. He told me when I woke up that everyone thought that I was dead. I opened the folder and I noticed six platinum credit cards.

'What are these?' I asked.

'These are for you. You can buy whatever you want. Alice is going to take you shopping in a little while and Edward and Rosalie have offered to help you find a car. Are you ok?'

I noticed that my mouth was open and my eyes were wide. 'Oh, yeah.' I blushed, 'Thanks dad.' I got up and hugged him.

'Your more than welcome.'

'I was just wondering. How much money does my account have?'

'We all share an account. Since we are vampires we don't need any money but I work as a doctor. There is no limit of money you can spend, so don't worry, and just have fun.' He said with a smile.

'Zach picked the wrong person to change. I hate shopping with a passion.' I stated. Dad smiled and I could hear all of my sisters' yell 'GREAT!' I chuckled.

'Well you can go shopping now. I think that you are going to need new clothes.' I looked down and saw that he was right. I forgot.

'Ok. Thanks Dad. Love you.' He smiled and I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

'Your welcome and good luck!'

I rushed to my room and set the folder on the white desk in the corner of the immense room after putting the credit cards into my pocket. I liked it. It was a dark blue and had a king sized bed with blue and white sides. The desk had a dark blue, funny looking chair. I would look through my room later. I rushed downstairs so fast that I bumped into Emmett.

'Sorry, bro.' I said.

'It's all right sis.'

'Is it time to go?' I asked.

'Yep!' Alice chirped. At that moment everyone came in.

'How is everyone going to fit?' I asked.

'You, Edward, Jasper, and I are going to take my car and Emmett, Rosalie, Zach, and Olivia are going to take Zach's car.' Alice informed everyone.

'Ok.' I shrugged.

We all headed outside to two cars in the front yard. They were awesome! One was a yellow Turbo 911 and the other was a black Ferrari. I stood there gawking at them and Alice smiled when she saw my eyeing the Turbo.

'You like?' she asked amused.

'Yeah! Which one is yours?'

'The Turbo.' I smiled. I loved going fast. It was exhilarating.

Alice and Jasper climbed in the back and Edward got in the drivers seat. I slid into the passenger seat and we were off.

A/N: Finally! It took me THREE DAYS to get this chapter written! I hope you're happy. The next chapter is going to have more fluff and humor. Please R&R!

Reviews+To MeNext Chapter!

Topaz Lover


	4. Edward Anthony Mason

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING TOPAZ HEARTZ.

EDWARD MASON WILL BE CONTINUING THE STORY. IT IS NOW GOING TO BE CALLED TOPAZ HEARTZ (CONTINUED). THIS IS THE LINK. THANK YOU.

PLEASE TREAT EDWARD WITH RESPECT. (I still can't believe that his name is Edward. Lol)

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS THEN PLEASE Private Message OR E-MAIL EDWARD OR ME. THANK YOU.

GAURDIAN ANGEL777


End file.
